gleefanfictionsomethingnewandsoultalentfandomcom-20200213-history
When Valentine's Rolled Around
When Valentine's Rolled Around '''is the eleventh episode in ''Glee Fan-Fiction: Something New. ''It originally aired February 7, 2012. It is the Valentine's episode, airing one week before Valentine's. Plot ''Episode 11, ‘When Valentine’s Rolled Around’, Re-Edited'' In case you missed it: *''Jonas and Audrey seem to have formed a truce now after the breakup, which really helped Audrey when Jonas let her stay with him because her parents kicked her out after she revealed her pregnancy'' *''Carter moved to Iowa which is really a downer'' *''Jonas enjoyed his date with Jade…'' ''And that’s what you missed on '''Glee: Something New!'' ‘Love songs’ was written on the board when the Glee kids walked into the class room. “Everyone take a seat because today we’re going over your assignments,” Mr. Schue said. The kids all sat down and shut up. “This week,” he continued once all the students were sitting, “is all about the love. You will sing a love song to your special someone.” “What if we don’t have a special someone, Mr. Schue?” Emily asked. Dustin sent her a silent glare only he knew about. Mr. Schue hesitated. “Well, I guess you don’t have to sing one to the lucky person.” ---- Caylex stood at the front of the choir room. “I’d like to dedicate this song,” he started, trying to avoid all eye contact with Jade, “to my girlfriend, Audrey.” Caylex: There you see her, Sitting there across the way She don't got a lot to say But there's something about her And you don't know why But you're dying to try, You wanna kiss the girl Yes, you want her Look at her, you know you do It's possible she wants you too There's one way to ask her t don't take a word Not a single word Go on and kiss the girl Sha-la-la-la-la My oh my Looks like the boy's too shy Ain't gonna kiss the girl Sha-la-la-la-la Ain't that sad, It's such a shame, Too bad, You're gonna miss the girl Go on and kiss the girl Now’s your moment, Floating in a blue lagoon Boy, you better do it soon No time will be better She don't say a word And she won’t say a word, Until you kiss the girl Sha-la-la-la-la My oh my Looks like the boy's too shy, Ain't gonna kiss the girl, Sha-la-la-la-la Ain't that sad, It's such a shame, too bad You're gonna miss the girl, Sha-la-la-la-la Don't be scared You better be prepared Go on and kiss the girl Sha-la-la-la-la Don't stop now Don't try to hide it how You wanna kiss the girl Go on and kiss the girl La-la-la-la, La-la-la-la Go on and kiss the girl La-la-la-la, La-la-la-la Go on and kiss the girl Sha-la-la-la-la My oh my Looks like the boy's too shy, Ain't gonna kiss the girl Sha-la-la-la-la Ain't that sad, It's such a shame, too bad You're gonna miss the girl La-la-la-la La-la-la-la La-la-la-la, La-la-la-la Go on and kiss the girl ---- *Auditorium* The boys sat lazily on the glossy auditorium floor. “Hey,” Leo said randomly, “I think we should all sing our girlfriends…well, if you got one, a song.” “That seems reasonable. I cannot take one more day of Nicole bitchin’ about not giving her enough things. That woman is driving me nuts!” Griffin exclaimed. “She’s so got you whipped,” Caylex joked to Dustin. Dustin smiled a weak smile. “So, what song?” Luke asked. ---- *** Luke, Griffin, Leo, and Jonas, (who had gotten back with Audrey) were standing on the stage while the girlfriendless guys (Caylex, Dustin, and Kenny) sat a few rows back. Luke had gathered Robin, Nicole, Jasmine, and Audrey into the auditorium and sat them in the first row, whereas Emily, Jade, and Kaylie sat with Caylex, Dustin, and Kenny. “Start the music!” Luke yelled to Griffin. He nodded and pressed play. Griffin: Better with you Better with you, yeah Luke: I tried to write this down The words just don’t come out It’s hard to say how you feel Been down the longest road Said yes when I meant no I lost control of the wheel ‘Cause you know that Jonas: Things get so bad You’ve got my back, Make me wanna sing And girl I’ll sing about yah’ Leo: No sweeter sound Than what I’ve found No perfect love Could be more perfect than us All: Ooh baby It feels like, It feels like Music sounds better with you, Baby, it feels right It feels right Everything’s better with you Griffin: I used to think that love Was something fools made up Cause all I knew was heartbreak Leo: Oh, I couldn’t help myself Let this heart go through hell There’s only so much a heart can take Jonas: ‘Cause you know that Things get so bad You’ve got my back Make me wanna sing, And girl I’ll sing about yah’ No sweeter sound than what I’ve found No perfect love Could be more perfect than us All: Ooh baby It feels like It feels like Music sounds better with you, Baby, it feels right It feels right Everything’s better with you Luke (Leo, Griffin, and Jonas): Every song Every rhyme Every word Is better with you (Music sounds better with you) Every day (every day) All of the time (All of the time) Every way Music sound better with you Rap Griffin: She’s my music enhancer When the music plays she’s my dancer When I’m around her everything’s faster Every question I have she’s the answer I’m head over heels Can’t explain that this all so real When I’m around you baby you make me feel like All: Everything’s better with you Ooh baby It feels like, It feels like Music sounds better with you, Baby, it feels right, It feels right Everything’s better with you Ooh, baby It feels like, It feels like Music sounds better with you, Baby, it feels right, It feels right Everything’s better with you, Music sounds better with you Music sounds better with you Robin, Jasmine, and Nicole squealed with delight and ran up the side steps to thank their boyfriend. ---- *** On Thursday, the boys wound up in the choir room, Griffin, Leo, Jonas, and Luke closest to the front. This time, it was Jasmine, Nicole, Audrey, and Robin who were going to perform as a counter thanks to their boyfriends. Jasmine: Like a fool, I went and stayed too long Now I'm wondering if your loves still strong Ooh baby, here I am, Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours Nicole: In that time I went and said goodbye, Now I'm back and not ashamed to cry Ooh baby, here I am Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours All: Here I am baby Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours Here I am baby Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours Audrey: I've done a lot of foolish things That I really didn't mean Hey, hey yea, yea, Didn't I, Oh baby Robin: Seen a lot of things in this old world When I touched them they did nothing, Girl Ooh baby, here I am, Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours, oh I'm yours Nicole: Oo-wee babe you set my soul on fire That's why I know you are my heart's only desire Oh baby, here I am, Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours All: Here I am baby Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours Here I am baby Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours Hold my hand, let me know you can Hold my hand, let me know you can Tell me what you want me to do Hold my hand let me know you can Here I am baby, baby Hold my hand let me know you can Here I am baby, baby ---- *Commercial Break* *Auditorium* Jade: I still hear your voice When you sleep next to me I still feel your touch in my dreams Emily: Forgive me my weakness, But I don't know why Without you it's hard to survive All: 'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling And every time we kiss I swear I could fly Audrey with New Directions: Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last Need you by my side All: 'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky Can't you hear my heart beat so I can't let you go Want you in my life Caylex: Your arms are my castle, Your heart is my sky They wipe away tears that I cry Luke: The good and the bad times, We've been through them all You make me rise when I fall All: 'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling And every time we kiss I swear I could fly Leo with New Directions: Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last Need you by my side Dustin with New Directions: 'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky Kaylie: Can't you hear my heart beat so I can't let you go Griffin with New Directions: Want you in my life 'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling And every time we kiss Griffin and Nicole: I swear I could fly Nicole: Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last Need you by my side Next on Glee: Something New ''' Responsibility Original airdate: March 13, 2012 Who’s great idea was it to throw a party? Summary It's the week of Valentine's and the Glee Club is singing love songs. Who will crack under the pressure? Songs *Music Sounds Better With U by Big Time Rush ''sung by the ''Jonas, Griffin, Luke, and Leo *Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm Yours by Stevie Wonder ''and ''Angie Stone ''sung by the ''Audrey, Nicole, Robin, and Jasmine *Kiss The Girl by Disney Cover by Ashley Tisdale & Colbie Calliat ''sung by ''Caylex Grace *Don't You Want Me by Human League ''sung by ''Jade ''and ''Jonas *Everytime We Touch by Cascada ''sung by ''New Directions Starring *'''Troian Bellisario as Jade Rivers *'Aaron Johnson' as Caylex Grace *'Tony Oller' as Jonas Hart *'Cameron Mitchell' as Kenny Peterson *'Dakota Fanning' as Audrey Hantz *'Bridgit Mendler' as Kaylie Williams *'Miley Cyrus' as Nicole Vera *'Keke Palmer' as Jasmine Laek *'Vanessa Hudgens' as Emily Schake *'Lucas Till' as Carter Desembier *'Carter Jenkins' as Leo Sanchez *'Drew Roy' as Griffin Ross *'Chace Crawford' as Dustin Morris *'Josh Hutcherson' as'' Luke Boyce'' *'Emma Roberts' as Robin Weilder *'Matthew Morrison' as William Schuester Trivia Category:Season 1 Episode List Category:Episodes